You Just Have to Know
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: Doa yang selalu ia sampaikan untuk berhembus bersama angin. Yang selalu ia sampaikan untuk menari bersama rinai hujan. Yang pertama dan selalu ia panjatkan, di hari yang ia rindukan selalu. You just have to know, i love you so much...


Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa!

.

Ah, daripada bacot gak karu-karuan, mari kita mulai aja fictnya! Ini khusus request-an, dari para Readers and Reviewers fict Light, yang Thank You For Loving Me!

Light lihat, banyak yang bosen sama cerita AU, ya udah deh, Light bikin real story Naruto ajah~!

Dozo! I WILL SURVIVE!

The Title:

You Just Have to Know

Story by: Light-Sapphire-chan

Pairing:

Kakashi X Shizune

Disclaimer:

Mbah, emm… bukan 'Mbah Surip~ tapi Mbah Masashi Kishimoto! I love you full~! *lirik-lirik jendela, takut ada Mbah Surip*

Warning:

Light memang tidak bisa terlepas dari typo dan sebagainya, jangan lupa untuk ingatkan Light! Gajeness, garingness, emm… Humor yang garing, romance yang gak jelas, deskrip kurang, DLL! Bahasa kasar… OOCness.

Emm… Supaya pada gak bingung, Light jelasin dulu.

Di fict ini, anggap saja Konoha sudah tenteram. Sasuke udah come back, Naruto udah jadi Hokage, Sakura dan yang lain masih ngebet kejar Sasuke, dan Kakashi yang telat, lalu,. Yah… Selanjutnya, silahkan dibaca sendiri!

"Kishune!" = (Korean language) lucu sekali.

Have a nice read!

.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

.

'Rindu, aku rindu hari ini…'

'Rindu, aku rindu saat ini...'

'Rindu, aku rindu padamu…'

#*^…^*#

Kenyataan saat mereka berumur 16 tahun, kembali terulang.

Bunga Sakura yang berwarna pink lembut menghiasi tempat yang selalu didatanginya, wanginya mewakili segenap peluh indah perjuangan dari para Shinobi Konoha yang namanya terukir di tempat ini.

Kakashi menyamankan dirinya di bawah pohon bunga Sakura, yang terdapat dekat dengan Taman Makam Pahlawan, atau yang lebih sering disebut monument perjuangan almarhum dan almarhumah Shinobi-shinobi Konoha yang terhormat.

Ia sadar, dan tahu, bahwa ia sedang ditunggu kehadirannya oleh tiga murid tersayangnya. Hadir untuk menemani latihan mereka. Tapi ia lebih memilih untuk membaca buku Icha-Icha Paradise dan Icha-Icha Tactics seri terakhir. Buatan Jiraiya.

Tadi buku itu ia sembunyikan di rerumputan dekat pohon Sakura yang sedang mekar. Dan kini Kakashi menyadari sesuatu, buku yang belum ia baca itu…

LENYAP!!!

Kakashi panik mencari-cari buku barunya itu, di sekitar pohon Sakura, di sekitar rerumputan yang ia duduki, di sekitar makam itu.

Setelah beberapa saat mencari, ia tidak menemukan buku-bukunya itu, Kakashi menghempaskan dirinya ke rerumputan.

"Huhuuhuhuhu! Di mana buku itu? Kenapa bisa hilang? Aku ingat sekali, aku menaruhnya di dekat sini-" suara Kakashi yang sedang bersungut-sungut itu terpotong.

"Oing-oing! Oing-oing!:

Kakashi menolehkan kepalanya dari kiri ke kanan dan sebaliknya. Dan akhirnya, sebelah matanya yang tidak tertutup itu membulat lebar, membelalak terkejut.

Secepat kilat, sesuai dengan kemampuan Shinobi-nya itu, ia mendekati si makhluk bersuara aneh itu… Yang terdapat di pohon seberang pohon tempat ia tadi duduk.

"EH, BABI SIALAN! LO APAIN BUKU GUAAAA?!" Teriak Kakashi berang. Bukunya sudah 'dijajah' oleh binatang bernama 'Babi' itu. Buku Icha-icha-nya diduduki oleh sang Babi.

"LEPASIN BUKU GUA, BABI JELEEEKK! BABI BUTUT! GUA BUNUH BARU TAHU RASA LOOO!" Raung Kakashi marah. Lalu menarik-narik, berusaha melepaskan si Babi dari dua bukunya yang sangat berharga.

Melihat si Babi yang entah-bagaimana-caranya tidak juga melepaskan icha-ichanya, Kakashi mencabut kunai dari kantongnya, lalu mengarahkannya pada Babi yang bertelinga super pendek itu.

"MATI LAH KAUUUUUU JADI BABI PANGGANG, LO BAKAL LEBIH BERGU-"

"KAMI-SAMA! TONTOOOOOONNN!"

Kakashi nyaris saja menusukan kunai itu tepat ke tubuh si Babi yang menguik-nguik, tapi tidak jadi, karena seseorang datang berteriak histeris, lalu melempar kunai. Dan kunai Kakashi terlempar.

Orang itu berlari-lari menghampiri Kakashi dan Babi yang bernama Tonton itu. Lalu menarik Babi itu lepas dari dua buku Icha-icha. Dan menjaga jarak dari Kakashi.

"Hei! Jangan seenaknya kamu mau bunuh peliharaan orang!" Sentak orang itu.

"Oh, jadi kamu yah yang punya babi sialan ini?! Asal kamu tahu yah, babi-mu tercinta ini sudah-merusak-buku-yang-bahkan-belum-kubaca-dan-hilang-entah-kemana!" Balas Kakashi kesal.

Orang itu mengambil buku yang ada di pegangannya, lalu melirik buku itu sedikit.

"AHAAAAAAA~ ketemu juga! Ah! Kok lecek sih bukunya?! Dasar Babi! Pasti itu Babi titisan Babi ngepet!" Maki Kakashi yang tidak ada hubungannya, lalu memberikan deathglare kepada si Babi.

"Yah salah kamu juga. Kenapa menaruh buku yang penting di tempat terbuka seperti ini? Bodoh…" Kata orang itu santai.

"Kamu sendiri? Udah tahu peliharaan minggat, bukannya cepetan dicari, malah dibiarkan begitu saja… Bikin saat santai orang terganggu!" Entah kenapa, rasanya Kakashi pernah mengalami hal ini.

Orang itu melirik buku yang ada di pegangannya lagi, lalu mendadak melempar buku Icha-icha Paradise tepat ke muka Kakashi. "KYAAAAAAAA! DAAASAAR KAMU MANIAAAAAKKK!!!"

"IIDDDIIIIH! JANGAN ASAL NUDUH YAH?!" Balas Kakashi kencang. Tidak terima dengan tuduhan yang dilayangkan gadis itu.

"Kishune! Bagaimana sampe enggak bisa? Ini buktinya!" Bersamaan dengan itu, orang itu melempar buku Icha-icha Tactics tepat ke depan muka Kakashi.

Kakashi menangkap buku yang dilemparkan orang yang memeluk Babi bernama Tonton itu erat-erat. Dan terperangah…

Kata yang sangat khas itu, dan rasa pernah mengalami ini… Ternyata, ternyata…

"Kamu? Apa kita pernah bertemu?" Tanya Kakashi pelan.

Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya dari raut ketakutan, dan baru menyadari satu hal. Pantas saja dari tadi ia merasa… Pernah mengalami semua ini.

"Kakashi? Ooh… Pantes, kayaknya tadi pas berantem… Akrab banget~" kata orang itu.

"Nah, aku bertemu lagi dengan seorang cewek yang kutemui saat berumur 16 tahun, dengan hobi berkata 'Kishune', ya kan?" Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya, doanya telah terkabul. Yang selalu ia sampaikan kepada bintang jatuh…

Yang selalu ia sampaikan untuk berhembus bersama angin…

Yang selalu ia sampaikan untuk menari bersama rinai hujan…

Yang pertama dan selalu ia panjatkan, di hari yang ia rindukan selalu…

"Kata itu, sangat cocok untukmu… Ya, 16 tahun…" Jawab gadis itu dengan senyum yang seperti saat mereka pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Bunga Sakura berterbangan tertiup angin, menebar wangi kerinduan yang mengambang di monument itu.

Wanginya yang lembut, membuka kenangan indah yang telah terukir di hati.

"Oing-oing!"

Oh, ada yang mengalihkan dunia mereka.

"Awasin itu Babi! Jangan sampe lepas lagi, mungkin kalau lepas lagi, bisa ada orang yang menjadi korban…"

"Kishune, mana bisa Babi nyerang manusia? Punya cakar aja enggak…" Balas gadis di depannya ketus.

Baru ada yang Kakashi sadari, penampilan gadis itu berubah. Tapi tidak mengurangi kecantikan dan kemanisan sang gadis.

Dan baru gadis itu sadari pula, ada yang berbeda dari pemuda tampan di hadapannya, ada yang menutupi ketampanannya.

"KAU!" tunjuk mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Sejak kapan rambutmu jadi pendek?"

"Sejak kapan kau memakai masker?"

Keduanya terdiam, dan salah tingkan dengan tidak jelas.

"Em, rambutku masih panjang, cuman selama aku di Konoha, aku disuruh Tsunade-sama untuk memakai emm… Wig. Kamu?"

"Aaah~ dari dulu aku memang memakai masker! Cuman waktu itu maskerku basah, jadi waktu bertemu denganmu itu, ya… Aku gak pake masker," jawab Kakashi datar.

"Kau masih maniak seperti waktu itu! Setia sekali kau dengan buku Icha-icha~"

"Kau sendiri, masih sama dengan yang dulu! Gadis yang galak dengan babi kesayangannya~" balas Kakashi tidak mau kalah.

Keduanya terus berbalas ejekan tanpa beban, bahkan menyenangi apa yang sekarang sedang terjadi di antara mereka.

Setelah beberapa saat lamanya…

"Ah sudahlah, buang-buang waktu saja aku berdebat denganmu!" Sungut Shizune, mukanya yang sedang cemberut itu terlihat manis di mata Kakashi.

"Gara-gara kamu, aku jadi terlambat untuk melatih murid-muridku," ujar Kakashi datar.

Keduanya berjalan dengan berbeda arah, niatnya. Tapi entah kenapa, mereka justru berjalan bersamaan.

Selama perjalanan, mereka dilihati banyak orang. Dan bisik-bisik menyebar, membuat risih. Padahal, berjalan bersama, berdua dan berdekatan seperti ini…

"Ngapain sih kamu ngikutin aku terus?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Sankyuu, kayaknya kamu deh yang ngikutin aku!" Jawab Kakashi datar. Dan terus berjalan.

"Iddih~ kayak gak ada kerjaan aja! Seperti tidak ada kegiatan yang lebih berguna saja," balas Shizune dengan memutar bola matanya.

Keduanya terus bertengkar sampai ke tempat di mana latihan dari semua Tim angkatan Rokudaime-sama sedang berkumpul, latih tanding, juga beberapa Jounin elite.

Lapangan hening seketika.

"SENSEIIIIIII! KAU TERLAM-"

Naruto dan Sakura tidak jadi berteriak memarahin Sensei mereka, keduanya terdiam dengan mulut menganga, bahkan Sasuke merubah posisi berdiri dengan bersandar di pohon, menjadi berdiri tegak.

Keduanya menoleh, "Ah, hai semuanya! Gomen ne, aku terlambat, ada kecelakaa-oucchh!" Kakashi mendapatkan sikutan keras dari gadis di sampingnya.

"Loh? Kok kalian tidak meneriakiku seperti biasanya kalau aku terlambat? Ada yang salah dengan kalian Naruto? Sakura? Dan Sasuke…?" tanya Kakashi khawatir.

"Hari yang aneh," komen Sasuke pendek.

Naruto dan Sakura mengucek-ngucek matanya. "SHIZUNE NEE-CHAN KOK BISA BARENG SAMA KAKASHI-SENSEI?!"

Semua menutup telinga dari toa super ultra sonic itu. Kakashi dan Shizune saling berpandangan.

"Tuh kan bener, aku mau ketemu sama Rokudaime-sama dan Sakura-chan! Siapa yang mau mengikutimu! Kishunee!" Kata Shizune membela diri.

"kenapa kamu gak bilang mau ketemu sama mereka?!" Balas Kakashi tidak mau kalah.

"kenapa kamu gak biarin aku ngomong?!" Tanya balik Shizune sambil memelototi Kakashi.

Kakashi dan Shizune saling membalikan badan sambil mendengus kesal, semua mematung bingung.

Sasuke berdeham menyembunyikan tawanya. 'Childish sekali,' pikirnya.

Naruto dan Sakura berpandangan heran. Lalu menatap Sasuke yang hanya mengangkat bahu dengan muka datar.

Shizune menghampiri Sakura, dan Kakashi menghampiri timnya.

"Ngapain kamu ikutin aku ke sini lagi?" Tanya Kakashi curiga.

"Kishu-"

Seseorang menghambur memeluknya.

"Kakashi-kuuun~ kemana saja dikau? Kenapa bisa terlambat lebih lama dari biasa-"

"Gomenasai Anko, bisa tolong lepaskan aku?" Kata Kakashi jengah, lalu melirik seseorang yang berdiri dengan muka tidak peduli di situ.

Shizune memutar kedua bola matanya, berusaha sebisa mungkin menampakan raut wajah kebosanan dan kemuakan tingkat tinggi. Padahal di balik semua sikapnya itu…

Bola mata hitam Onyx-nya, tertutup, menahan setitik air bening yang sudah siap meluncur jatuh…

Tidak, ia tidak mengerti kenapa hatinya menjadi sesakit ini, dan terluka sedalam ini…

Mengapa hatinya bisa menjerit begitu menyakitkan? Mengapa tangis yang tertahan di balik kelopak matanya… Begitu merintih memilukan?

'Ia, bukan siapa-siapaku… Kenapa aku mesti sedih dan tidak enak seperti ini?'

"Tidak! Aku masih kangen sama Kakashi-kuun~!" Jawab Anko manja.

Tanpa membuka matanya, Shizune berjalan mendekati pohon, lalu duduk bersandar di bawah pohon itu. Lalu kedua tangannya melipat, pose orang tidur.

Kakashi melihat itu. Ia mencelos. Dia… Dia biasa saja…

"Bodoh," kata Naruto datar.

"Pantes Naruto gak peka, Senseinya aja enggak…" Sakura menambahkan datar.

"Sensei tidak becus sekali dalam percintaan…" Sasuke melengkapi dengan kejam.

"KAKASHI! AYO KITA KELILING LAPANGAN INI SERIBU KALIII~ DENGAN JIWA PENUH SEMANGAT MASA MUDAAAA!" Teriakan Gai menyelamatkan Kakashi.

Lebih baik lari bodoh seperti ini, daripada dekat-dekat dengan cewek… Yang bukan dia.

Baiklaaaaaaaaahh!

Kakashi berlari sprint seribu putaran, benar-benar sangat cepat, bahkan Gai mengaku kalah, semua sampai pada putaran kelima ratus, ketika Kakashi sudah menyelesaikan seribu putaran.

Kakashi terduduk di samping tempat Sakura menaruh peralatan medisnya, di tempat empat kotak bentou di situ, beberapa kotak ramen goreng, dan seperangkat alat Shinobi.

Kakashi duduk di sebelah Shizune.

"Abadikaaaaaaaaan~!" Teriak Sakura dan Naruto semangat, lalu berhenti dan menarik Sai untuk melukis momen bersejarah-sepanjang-kebersamaan-mereka. Sasuke ikut-ikutan berhenti dan berdeham menahan tawa.

Kreeetek! Kreeteek!

Beberapa gadis mematah-matahkan jarinya, lalu keluarlah aura hitam penuh dendam kesumat. Dengan background petir tunggal, dan kerupuk kentang Chouji yang berhamburan karena terkena kunai nyasar punya Shino.

"Hihihihihi!" Naruto, Sakura dan Sai tertawa keras-keras, Sasuke berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak melepas tawanya.

"Kalian berempat ngapain sih? Mencurigakan," tanya Kakashi, matanya menyipit. Ke empatnya menggeleng serentak sambil cengar-cengir.

"KAKASHIII~ LATIH TANDING SAMA AKU NYYOOK~!" Teriak Gai lagi, sekarang, menurut Kakashi, itu teriakan yang menghancurkan saat santai indah pertamanya.

Tapi Kakashi menurutinya, ia latih tanding dengan Gai. Sayangnya, ke tiga muridnya tersayang ditambah Sai, ikut-ikutan menghajarnya.

JDUAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHH!!!

Pukulan maut Sakura menghantam perut Kakashi tepat bagian ginjal, dan Kakashi melayang, lalu mendarat di…

Kaki Shizune, membuat Shizune terbangun lalu berteriak kesakitan.

"ADDDDDUUUUH-DUH-DUH-DUH!!!" Shizune segera membuka matanya, dia, dia….

"UGYAAAAAAAAA! DASAR KAMU MANIAAAKK!" Shizune menonjok muka Kakashi yang tepat berhadapan dengannya, membuat Kakashi terhempas darinya, satu meter ke depan.

"Aduuuh~" erang Kakashi kesakitan, lalu memegang perut dan pipinya yang membengkak luar biasa. Sangat menyakitkan.

"Heh! Siapa yang mau-"

"DASAR KAMU MANIAK, KAKASHIIIIIIIIII! NYEBELIN KAMUUUUU!" Teriak Shizune murka.

"Heh! Siapa juga yang mau deket-deket sama kamu?! Itu tadi aku jatuh karena Sakura memukulku! Kau tahu-"

"KISHUNEEE! Tidak mungkin!"

"Iyaaaaa! Tanya aja sama Sakura dan yang lain!" Kakashi menunjuk ke empat anak muridnya yang berpose peace love, Sasuke yang cool, dan Gai kabur dari situ.

"Iya Shizune nee-chan! Kurasa lambungnya pecah! Weehehehehe… Dan mukanya bonyok deh, ditonjok Nee-chan!" Jawab Sakura cengengesan, semua mundur selangkah karena ngeri.

"Aduuuuh! Nee-chan! Selain Sakura, tidak ada lagi yang bisa nyembuhin Kakashi-sensei! Cuman Nee-chan yang bisa…" Kata Naruto ngeles.

"Oh, lalu… Sakura-chan sedang nganggur kan? Kenapa gak diobatin?" Tanya Shizune datar. Padahal, rasa bersalah melingkupi hatinya.

Buaaaaaaaaaaggghhh!!!

Sai ditonjok kencang-kencang oleh Sakura, lalu mental 10 meter, Sakura berlari menghampirinya, lalu mengobatinya.

"aku sedang mengobati Sai! Jadi hanya Nee-chan yang bisa! Tolong obati Kakashi-Sensei yah…" Pinta Sakura.

"kenapa yang kena aku Sakura?" Kata Sai memelas meratapi nasibnya.

"Diam Sai! Atau aku akan memberikan yang lebih daripada hanya sekedar tonjokan!"

Shizune menghela nafas, lalu berlari menghampiri Kakashi, berlutut di sisinya, dan mengeluarkan segala kemampuan medic nin-nya.

Siapapun cewek yang mengidolakan Kakashi, pasti ingin bertukar tempat dengan Shizune.

Kakashi merintih pelan, Shizune menghela nafas…

"Sepertinya Sakura memukul terlalu kencang Kakashi, ini harus kita obati dengan obat-obatan racikan Tsunade-sama… Oh, itu perutmu! Sekarang bagaimana dengan mukamu…?" Tanya Shizune, agak merasa bersalah karena muka Kakashi yang membengkak itu, disebabkan karenanya.

"Rasanya menyakitkan," jawab Kakashi ketus. Shizune menggaruk kepala belakangnya salah tingkah.

"Hei, buka maskermu!" Pinta Shizune dengan muka datar.

"Haah~?" Kakashi mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

Semua menoleh ke arah mereka berdua, heran dengan suara tidak lazim dari Kakashi.

Shizune mendekatkan dirinya ke telinga Kakashi. "Buka maskermu! Bagaimana aku bisa memeriksa wajahnmu, kalau tertutup seperti itu?!"

"Ahaha! Jangan bercanda! Mana bisa aku membuka maskerku di tempat umum seperti ini?! Nanti, kalau di buka… Banyak yang-"

"Yang apa? Terpesona? Iya kan?" Tanya Shizune sambil memutar kedua bola mata hitamnya.

"Menurutmu?" Tanya balik Kakashi kesal.

"Tidak usah ditanyakan, aku juga sudah tahu jawabannya! Ah kita ambil jalan tengah! Tadikan sudah kubilang, mengobati perutmu harus menggunakan obat dari Tsunade-sama! Ya sudah, ayo kita ke kantor Hokage!" Shizune berdiri dari posisi berlututnya di sebelah Kakashi.

Kakashi membelalakan matanya, "Dengan kondisi seperti ini? Kau kejam sekali, Shizune…"

Ada rasa aneh, hatinya bergetar… Ketika ia akhirnya kembali menyebut nama itu. Untung saja ia pakai masker… Ekspressi apapun tidak akan terlihat.

Shizune sendiri berbalik dan tersenyum kecil, "Kishune! Kau ini Shinobi terpandang loh Kakashi…" Katanya lembut.

Kakashi tertegun, suara itu… Yang selalu terngiang seperti kaset rusak, menjadi musik pengantar tidur di setiap mimpi merindukannya…

"KISHUNE! MASA DENGAN HAL KECIL SEPERTI INI KAU BISA JATUH?! Payah! Masa kamu mau kayak cewek? Digendong?!" Kata Shizune tajam, semua kembali menoleh ke arah mereka.

Kakashi merasa kepalanya mendidih karena malu, "Bantu aku bangun, dan jangan katakan Kishune!" Kakashi mengulurkan tangannya.

Shizune menghela nafas, lalu juga mengulurkan tangannya, tangan mereka bertautan… Keduanya diam saja, tapi cinta mengalir lewat kehangatan tangan masing-masing.

Kakashi berdiri, tapi sempoyongan, sampai akhirnya Shizune mengangkat lengan Kakashi, dan ia taruh di bahunya. Menopangnya.

"Abadikaaaaan!" Seru Naruto dan Sakura, Sai melukis lagi, dan Sasuke… Ia bertepuk tangan pelan.

Dan semua para Bujang Lapuk dan wanita gak laku, menangis anime style.

Ke tiga murid dan satu murid barunya itu membuntuti dengan muka bahagia dan senyum manis terukir di wajah mereka.

#***#

Kakashi terduduk di sofa ruang Hokage, dengan wajah yangs udah kembali sempurna, tidak bengkak lagi. Tentunya tanpa masker. Toh ia hanya berdua dengan dia di ruangan ini… Sang Godaime Hokage tidak ada di ruangan itu.

Lambungnya tidak pecah, Sakura berbohong, entah apa maksud kebohongannya, sudah begitu, mukanya yang mulus itu bengkak karena pukulan dari Shizune. Dan kini Shizune sudah mengobati semuanya! Cepat sekali~ benar-benar anak kesayangan Godaime-Hokage.

Shizune memutar kedua bola matanya, lalu membereskan peralatan medic nin yang tadi ia gunakan untuk mengobati Kakashi. Keduanya sama-sama berdiam diri.

Dan penampilan ia berbeda… Gadis itu terlihat seperti gadis yang ia temui saat itu… Gadis cantik berambut panjang dan hitam berkilau tertimpa sinar matahari, dengan senyuman lembutnya, serta kata-kata manisnya.

"Sudah selesaikan? Kenapa masih berada di sini?" Tanya gadis cantik semampai itu pelan.

Kakashi bergeming, lalu membuka mulutnya, "Kata siapa aku tidak boleh berada di sini lebih lama?"

"aku tidak berkata seperti itu, kan? Aku hanya… Tidak mau dikira yang tidak-tidak kalau hanya berdua saja denganmu di sini… Nanti aku dibunuh oleh para Fans Girls-mu lagi… Aku masih ingin hidup!" 'karena aku menunggumu.'

Satu kesan yang Kakashi tangkap, gadis ini tidak suka berbasa-basi, dan sangat jujur. "Kalau aku ingin bersamamu… Apa kau juga tidak mau?"

Dapat darimana kah ia sampai mempunyai kekuatan untuk berkata seperti itu? Kasih? Sayang? Rindu? Cinta? Semuanya…

Shizune tertawa kecil, "Pakai dulu maskermu, baru aku akan menjawab pertanyaan bodohmu tadi."

"kenapa? Banyak yang ingin melihat wajahku. Kenapa kamu tidak? Apa kah aku ini jelek? Oh mungkin karena baru kau pukul jadi jelek…" Kata Kakashi lalu memakai maskernya.

"Sudah kan? Boleh kuminta jawaban atas pertanyaanku tadi?" Tanya Kakashi, lalu berdiri dan berhadapan dengan Shizune yang berdiri menghadap jendela yang menampakan Konoha, siang di musim semi, dengan bunga Sakura indah yang berterbangan tertiup angin.

Gadis itu memang tak lebih tinggi darinya, tapi tingginya hampir menyamai dirinya.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan tahu jawabannya, em… Bisa menjauh dariku sedikit?" Tanya Shizune halus.

'aku ingin selalu berada di dekatnya… Kini ia sedekat ini denganku…'

'Tapi, kenapa aku malah meminta ia menjauhiku? Barang hanya sedikit…'

Kakashi justru maju selangkah, "Kau tahu sesuatu-"

BRAAAAAAAKK!!!

Rombongan para cewek itu mendobrak pintu yang sudah dikunci denga berbagai macam kunci, mulai dari gembok, jebakan, sampai dengan berbagai macam bom kertas.

Shizune tertawa kecil, lalu tersenyum lembut ke arah Kakashi, "kau sudah dijemput tuh!"

Kakashi justru membelalakan sebelah matanya, "Shizune! Rambutmu!" Desis Kakashi.

Mulut itu ternganga panik, sepanik Kakashi sekarang.

"Ikut denganku saja…" Bisik Kakashi, lalu membuka rompi Jouninnya. Dan melemparkannya ke arah kepala Shizune.

"AADUUUH! SAKIT TAHUUUUUUUU!!!" Teriak Shizune, lalu jatuh berdebam ke lantai, rompi itu memang berat, karena berisi berbagai macam peralatan khas jounin elite macam Kakashi.

Kakashi cepat-cepat berlutut, lalu mengangkat Shizune ke pelukannya. –Bridal Style-

"P-permisi minna-san! Ada yang pingsan!" Kata Kakashi cepat-cepat, gadis dalam pelukannya itu memang ringan, tapi ia berontak.

"Kakashi-kun, itu siapa?" Tanya Anko tajam.

Shizune diam, lalu tangannya terkulai lemas ke samping, sakit, hati ini sakit… Tubuh ini benar-benar terasa melayang…

'Harusnya aku tahu, aku tidak menyukainya…'

'Harusnya aku tahu, aku tidak boleh menunggunya…'

'Harusnya aku mengerti, aku tidak bisa mencintainya… Banyak gadis yang selaras dengannya daripada diriku.'

Kakashi merasakan Shizune mulai tidak berontak, dan tangannya terkulai lemas ke samping, kini ia benar-bena merasa cemas, apakah Shizune benar-benar pingsan?

"siapa itu Kakashi-kun?"

"Siapa yah? Yang aku tahu, ia tidak semenyebalkan setiap gadis yang mengejarku dengan menghalalkan segala cara…" Kata Kakashi tegas, banyak kepala yang tertunduk mendengarnya.

Nafas gadis dalam pelukannya melemah, mungkin ia kekurangan oksigen…

Kakashi berjalan pergi dengan seorang gadis dalam pelukannya, berjalan keluar pintu, empat muridnya berjejer manis di samping kanan dan kiri.

Sasuke angkat bicara, "Hn… Sleeping Beaty with the Prince."

Naruto, Sakura dan Sai dengan cepat memandang ke arah Sasuke dengan muka horror. "Sasuke… Kami tidak tahu kalau kau punya bakat melawak!"

"Hahahahhahaha!" Mereka bertiga tertawa, Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Dattebayo Kakashi-Senseiiiiiiii!"

"Semoga sukses Kakashi-san…"

"Nee-chan… Semoga kau bisa menerima Kakashi-Sensei yang hentai ini…"

"Hn… Ja ne."

Kakashi membawa Shizune ke tempat di mana mereka pertama kali bertemu…

'aku akan mengingatkannya…'

"Kau hanya perlu tahu satu hal…"

#***#

Shizune merasakan Kakashi berlutut, lalu menurunkannya dengan hati-hati… Dan mengambil rompinya yang menutupi kepalanya ini…

"Uhhuuuuhh! Sakit tahuu!" Keluh Shizune sambil mengelus-ngelus kepalanya, lalu memerhatikan sekelilingnya… dan terdiam.

"T-tempat ini… S-sepuluh tahun yang lalu?" Tanya Shizune ragu.

Kakashi duduk di sebelah Shizune, "Ya iyalah, kau pikir aku ini batu? Aku nyata di sini…" Dan kata terakhirnya, terasa menyedihkan, memilukan…

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Shizune gugup, lalu merapikan rambutnya yang tertiup angin lembut sepoi-sepoi, membuat bunga Sakura yang tidak bersandar pada tangkainya seolah menari di langit biru…

Hutan itu bernuansa pink dan hijau, hutan yang aneh, seaneh pertemuan mereka dulu.

"ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan padamu…" Kata Kakashi, lalu memejamkan matanya sesaat. Rasa gugup dan takut akan penolakan menguasainya.

"Yang kau harus tahu, semenjak aku bertemu denganmu sepuluh tahun yang lalu di sini, hidupku tidak tenteram!" Kata Kakashi tegas.

"Memang hanya kamu yang tidak? Aku juga…" Kata Shizune, dan keduanya memang jujur.

"Semenjak bertemu denganmu… Aku jadi kepikiran kamu terus…"

"Jadi selalu mengingatmu," Kakashi bingung mau berbicara bagaimana…

"Kau harus tahu… Aku di sini, bukan untuk dibunuh semua perempuan yang mencintaimu! Tidak bisa kah kau meninggalkanku?Aku masih ingin hid-"

Kakashi merengkuh Shizune ke dalam pelukannya. "kau hanya perlu tahu, dan harus tahu, aku mencintaimu,"

Shizune terdiam, tubuhnya bergetar hebat… Mula-mula satu tetes, lalu menyusul tetes-tetes air lainnya yang dipermainkan angin, dan akhirnya terbang seiring dengan bunga Sakura yang kembali berterbangan.

Shizune balas memeluk Kakashi… "Dasar bodoh! Bodoh… Bodoh… Aku benci padamuuu!"

"Kalau benci kok dipeluk erat-erat gini?"

"Karena kau membuatku-"

"Syuut! Tidak usah dilanjutkan…" Bisik Kakashi lembut, lalu kembali memeluk Shizune erat-erat, tidak ingin gadisnya pergi lagi seperti waktu itu…

Dua orang menangis, satu orang tersenyum, dan satu orang memutar bola matanya…

Dan yang mereka tahu…

'Ia mencintaiku, dan aku mencintainya.'

You just have to know, I love you so much.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Jangan tanya! Kenapa bisa ending romance?!!!! Huweeeeeeeeee! Akhirnya fict request-an ini selesai jugah~! Ayo review! Flame! Ataupun flame abal!

Light tunggu selalu!

Salam berkilau biru, bertabur bunga melati,

With smile

Light-Sapphire-Chan

P.S: FICT INI BUKAN PLAGIAT!

: Tidak ada kata terlambat untuk review!


End file.
